


Reboxing

by WeirdAlterEgo



Series: Bruce's Lessons For Inexperienced Young Men [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dark Bruce Wayne, Dark Dick Grayson, Gags, Grooming, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Objectification, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, mutual dubcon, stomach inflation, unbetaed hot mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdAlterEgo/pseuds/WeirdAlterEgo
Summary: He watches silently as Drake is forcefully gagged, bodily deposited into the box and restrained before his Father locks it closed. Through the sides the boy is visible, and Damian cannot stop himself from feeling sorry for the terrified, sobbing boy, for he knows what is coming next. For the first time Damian feels uneasy with the proceedings.For the first time, he feels pity for Drake.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: Bruce's Lessons For Inexperienced Young Men [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952965
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, you know the drill. Tim is not happy. Damian is not really happy. Jason's not gonna be happy, either.  
> RAPE. Guys I cannot stress enough. You have been WARNED.  
> (Also Damian is 16 here. Sorry, I keep forgetting to add because I assume people read it in a chronological order. Yep, I know, bold of me to assume.)
> 
> Bored? have feelings about my stuff? Wanna chat about the series? Clawing the walls out of boredom cause of lockdown? Write a review! I'm climbing the walls.

Bruce gets 6 hours of sleep before he is up again, drawing up plans for a new kind of box made of glass and plastic with silicone padding for Tim's knees and torso, with removable tubing to accommodate his dick and all his emissions. 

He knows the one side privacy glass, he knows the one that works from the light side only doesn't exist commercially, but he has no problems hacking into the not-commercial factory making it to appropriate the technique.

By the time he sees Tim stirring, he has built the inside of the box, this time with Tim's measurements in mind. This box has an extra compartment below, should they wish to incorporate Damian to teach the boy how to nurse properly. The two glass panels on the sides he is getting delivered by courier from Lucius Fox, and should arrive... any minute now.

He taps into Jason's feed while he waits. He rewinds the video until the young man wakes up, watches as he empties the meager contents of his stomach, before he starts yelling and bashing on the glass. He stops after a few moments, when he realizes nobody is coming. He goes back into his corner to curl up them, face hidden from all of Bruce's cameras.

Bruce switches to Tim's feed. The boy is up, sitting on his bed as he eats and drinks what was left for him. Bruce observes him, but sees nothing. The boy shows no emotions, his stare is blank.

Perhaps too blank? Bruce isn't sure yet. They will know for sure when they place the boy back into the box.

He starts fiddling with an inhaler. The diffuser served its purpose, but it is too unwieldy for long-time use. They need to administer the gas in an easier way, and possibly in smaller doses. He doesn't like wasting resources.

He grabs Jason's helmet and fits the inhaler to the drilled hole. It's not a perfect fit, but he has the tools to fix it. And then he would just need to find several more inhalers to fill them with the various mixtures he deemed useful.

He draws up the schematics for a nose and mouth covering mask for Jason, complete with an inhaler attachment and silicone lining to keep the gas in. He's just gathering materials when Dick pulls in on his bike with Damian.

***

Damian is glad when they arrive back at the cave. Training with Grayson has been interesting, but he was not deposited on his Father's doorstep to go through carnal training. He thinks. His mother never alluded to such, but of course, he might be mistaken. As far as he can tell, Grayson is expertly trained in the carnal arts and Drake is undergoing his own under Father's watchful eye.

Damian is uncertain why they require such extensive knowledge of these things, but he trusts Grayson, who has been nothing but kind and patient with him. The number of times Damian could have killed or maimed the man are numerous, and he is terrified that Grayson will eventually trust the wrong person at some point, perhaps be caught unawares during a training such as this, and that bright light of his would be snuffed out.

Every time Grayson coaches him through acts that should preserve Damian's life in unfortunate licentious situations and he fails to perform adequately, Grayson praises him nonetheless. Every time that happens, Damian vows to protect his idiot of an older sibling, should anybody try to hurt him. For a man with as big a heart as Grayson's should have plentiful enemies and many more who would try to use him.

He would keep Grayson safe, and perhaps, should he be amenable once Damian's training is finished, Damian would invite him into a more mutually satisfying partnership. But for now he lets Grayson train him however he sees fit, for truly, Damian is not prepared for such lewd acts, if he cannot stop his body from ejaculating from the simplest of touches.

Grayson had to clean him up when he arrived, tired from a night of vigilantism, for Damian couldn't even keep still, impaled on a rubber monstrosity of truly staggering girth. His only instructions were to try and fit it inside of him, and to try not to come in the process. And yet Damian couldn't help himself.

He was deeply ashamed when Grayson came face to face with Damian's failure to follow such an easy task.

For once he started working himself down on the slowly widening thing, a soft tingling feeling erupted inside his insides and he could not help himself bounce and ride that thing, not even as he came. He kept riding and riding it with wild abandon, hands suspended above him and legs tied into position. He never even realized when his ass hit the bottom of that monstrosity, for he kept riding it for hours, sitting back down on his haunches, impaling himself fully while he rested. Though he never rested for long. For he couldn't really stop. Once he started, he craved pleasure more and more, and he couldn't stop, not even when Grayson looked at him in mute shock, having just entered his own home to see Damian bounce on a lewd toy and spray his seed over his already sodden bedspread.

The man just undid Damian's restraints, praised him for a task halfway done and took him to the shower, where he washed them both. He even let Damian rest while he changed the sheets and removed the bedspread. He wasn't angry, nor disappointed. Grayson was always _kind_.

Still, Damian thinks, unable to rein in his squirming, he is glad to be back at the cave with his Father to aid him with his Mission.

They find him fiddling with what appears as a prototype for a mask, sitting next to a big, empty box. Damian peers in, curious. The glass panes are tinted, so the box is see-through from the longer sides, but opaque from the inside. Curious.

As he peers in, the uneven terrain on the bottom catches his eyes, as well as the single hole leading down into darkness. He catches sight on the two, silicone-covered holes located on the shorter sides made from some opaque material, and he shivers. He notes the box has hinges and a top, as well as a lock. He looks up, for against his training, cold terror grips him. He sees Grayson and his Father talking, and can't help the instinctual jerk back when they both look at him.

***

Dick catches Damian's jerk, the terror clearly telegraphed in his eyes. He pastes on his kindest, gentlest smile and steps closer, noting how the boy takes a step back, leery of him. Clearly, they are not yet up to blind trust, but Damian is still unarmed, which is still a huge step in the right direction.

"Don't be scared" he tells the spooked boy. "It's for Tim."

That stops Damian in his tracks. "For Drake?" He probably doesn't realize, perhaps he doesn't care, but the cruel little smirk that emerges at the revelation speaks for itself. And Dick doesn't like it.

"Yes. You see he did something really bad. He tried to kill a man." Dick watches as Damian's face smooths out, becomes unreadable. _Whoops._ Dick knows the boy killed countless people, but not since Talia dropped him off for Bruce to train. "Don't worry, Dami, we know you have been a good boy, ever since you arrived. But Tim hasn't. He has been disobeying Bruce's rules, and now he is being taught a lesson."

Damian stays, watches silently as Dick walks up to him, lets Dick cup his face in a hand and stroke it. The kid's eyelids flutter shut, and it's the sweetest, most hilarious thing Dick has seen this decade. He never imagined the kid would be stupid enough to fall for Dick's facade, but it looks like he did. Dick pulls him in his arms, squeezes him hard to hide his face in Dick's chest and flashes a grin at Bruce so wide, he thinks his face might break.

"Shall we start?"

Bruce nods. "I'll bring him."

***

Tim sits in the cell. He drank the water, he ate the food, he used the toilet.

There is nothing in the cell to do, just stare at the vague shape that must be another body, possibly his replacement a few cells down.

At some point Bruce comes.

"Bruce! I'm sorry!" he whimpers, throat rough after that night, after sleep, after the hours spent in silence.

"I don't care." Bruce spits at him. "You disappointed me. You disappointed your brothers. You almost exposed us all. I do not want to hear another word from you, or I'm gagging you now. Understood?"

Tim shuts his mouth and nods.

He is taken by the arm and marched out. He only gets a single glimpse at the hulking figure crouched down in the corner of his cell, a cell more bare than Tim's. The man jerks when they pass him by, but Tim is yanked away before he could _see_.

Bruce takes him to the showers, where Bruce administers a short, perfunctory cleaning of his insides before he is toweled dry and marched out into the cave. To _another_ box.

"No," he whimpers, horrified.

They catch him before he falls, strong hands pry his lips apart to put in a new gag. It is wider than the last one, prying his lips further apart. They go around his teeth, protecting them from harm while he is kept so very open...

He catches sight of a pale-faced Damian, which elicits a wave of skin-crawling humiliation before he is grabbed and stuffed bodily into the box. He thinks about fighting it, but he knows he cannot win. Not against two... perhaps even three of them. He shivers in revulsion as they work his cock through the hole, popping it into another tube, and then they strap him in, tight as the last time, but not as uncomfortable. The silicon doesn't dig into his knees and skin, it envelopes him instead like a lover.

The top of the box closes and locks over him, and he sobs in defeat.

***

Damian is conflicted. He knows Drake committed a grave sin, but that sin could easily have been Damian's for he, too, is a killer. The difference, he tells himself, is _intent_. For he would not go against his Father and brother willingly.

He watches silently as Drake is forcefully gagged, bodily deposited into the box and restrained before his Father locks it closed. Through the sides the boy is visible, and Damian cannot stop himself from feeling sorry for the terrified, sobbing boy, for he knows what is coming next. For the first time Damian feels uneasy with the proceedings.

For the first time, he feels pity for Drake.

Grayson's arms around him break him out of his thoughts and he shivers in revulsion.

"Come, Dami," his brother tells him as he rubs his warm hands up Damian's cold arms, mistaking his reaction for him being chilled. "This is your training. Tonight you will learn how to pleasure a man."

Damian wants to say he doesn't want to learn how to do that, not by using a terrified Drake's body against his will, but he doesn't dare. He thinks longingly of his Mother, wishes he could perhaps rejoin her, of Talia coming back and asking her son back... But he knows he has no choice, not unless he is prepared to join Drake in the box, or perhaps take his place.

He swallows and nods. He lets Grayson guide him towards the end of the box, where the hole sits perfectly round against Drake's anus. He shivers again, glad he cannot see through this side, and doesn't have to watch Drake's reaction.

Grayson grabs his hand and has him make a fist, pulling his index finger out before he wraps his own hand around Damian's, holding his own index finger out next to the boy's smaller one. The man squeezes a generous dollop of lubricant with his other hand, throwing the tube on top of the box carelessly.

Grayson pulls his hand forward, pointing their joint index fingers against Drake's twitching sphincter and pushes them in relentlessly. There is not much resistance, which surprises Damian, for he learnt this was not the norm. He thinks his father's teaching methods are to blame, and tries not to shiver again.

He is _doubly_ grateful he is under Grayson's care.

"See, baby bat, we need to be gentle," Grayson croons in his ears as he is forcing Damian to violate their brother together. The man uses Damian's finger to push on Drake's walls, searching for something until Damian can feel a little lump. "There. That's the prostate," Grayson tells him.

Damian wants to tell him that he is aware of male anatomy, but does not dare to reply. He nods meekly instead.

"If you rub it gently, Timmy will be very happy."

Grayson uses Damian's finger to rub it, before his hand is yanked out, and two more fingers are pulled out of his fist. His fingers are greased and Grayson manipulates his wrist instead, shoving Damian's three fingers inside Timothy and rubbing the boy's prostate with them.

"Scissor them now," Grayson instructs, and while Damian has no idea what scissoring is, he has a vague idea what is required to stretch the anus, so he does as he is told.

They keep at it for a while, and Damian can feel the passage around his fingers shudder and twitch. He hopes Drake is feeling pleasure. He hopes he is making Timothy feel less terrified in there.

He is broken out of his daze when he feels his pants being undone, feels as Grayson's slicked-up palm pulls his limp dick out and crowds Damian up to the hole in the box using his own body. His brother tries stimulating his cock that remains limp, for Damian still feels his Father's steely gaze on him from the other side of the box. Where Timothy lies bound, gagged and terrified.

He feels Grayson's sigh ruffle his hair before he is pushed forward. His penis is aimed at the loose, twitching hole with his three fingers still inside, rubbing methodically. The momentum pushes his limp penis inside bis brother, breaching his hole along his fingers, and he hisses and whimpers at the alien feeling, while he hears Drake's choked-off wail at the sudden intrusion.

"Dick." His father says reproachfully.

"Sorry, B."

Damian's fingers are tugged out gently, while he is pushed fully against the side of the box, trapping his limp penis up inside Timothy.

His pants are tugged down, and a gentle finger pushes up inside him. Damian's anus is sensitive, but not raw like he expected from last night's activities. He is certain Grayson's salve is to be thanked, for that dildo he had ridden was as thick as Grayson's forearm at its widest.

He squirms as Grayson prepares him in the same manner they did with Drake, moans as he feels himself firming up and becoming erect inside Timothy's dark heat. He groans as Grayson mounts him in a fluid motion, pushing him just a little bit more inside the boy in the box.

He is enveloped in strong, warm arms as his brother pastes himself against his back and starts a slow, languorous rhythm, pulling and pushing Damian, using his hips and his erection nestled inside him to fuck Timothy _together_. It feels good. Damian, even under his Father's watchful gaze can't help but feel his pleasure mounting. Timothy's passage envelopes him like a warm glove, and as Grayson lets his body loose, he grabs the sides of the box, using it as leverage to fuck into the slick hole, and fucking himself on Grayson's penis in turn.

He comes first, discharging his seed deep inside Timothy's bowels. He tries to pull out, buy Grayson does not stop, won't let him up. He tries turning around, but the arms are back, plastering Damian against the flat wall of the box, trapping his spent, sensitive penis inside his other brother while Grayson's pumps inside his anus relentlessly.

"Grayson..." he tries, choking from the intense sensations wracking his body. He wants to curl up, to claw his way out of the situation, but he doesn't know how. Grayson has him trapped, and unless he wants to lose body parts or rupture his insides, he cannot move. He can only hope his brother realizes his discomfort.

But he doesn't. The man fucks him through sensitivity until Damian realizes he is weeping, laid boneless over the box while his shaking body is fucked into a second arousal. As soon as his traitorous body starts humping into the hole again, ass twitching to get more of Grayson's dick, his brother's arms fall back and he is allowed to move again. He pumps his cock into Timothy's welcoming passage, reveling in every shiver and twitch, moaning as it clenches down around him.

He whimpers when Grayson speeds up, propelling him forwards into his brother in the box, feeling like a puppet as Grayson fucks them both. He keens as the man picks him up and presses him hard against the wall, fucking his hole hard before he comes inside Damian.

He is stoppered with a plug that pushes further inside him that Grayson has been, and he squirms, trying to adjust. A loud smack brings him back and propels him forward, fucking into Timothy's waiting orifice, and he groans as his hole sucks the plug in further, feeling as the flared edge shifts against his skin.

"Don't dawdle," Grayson chides him. "The faster you finish, the sooner we can move forward with Tim's punishment."

Damian nods. He hopes that means once he ejaculates inside Timothy, his punishment will be over. That would be a relief, for both of them. For as satisfying it is to sate is pleasure in Timothy's bound body, he would much prefer it be done in less... unpalatable circumstances.

He fucks into Timothy's welcoming anus, loving as it constricts and twitches around him, imagining the boy's smart smirk he graced Damian with on their first meeting. He imagines that smirk as it is slowly fucked off his face, as it turns into blind, glazed-eyed pleasure. He fucks his brother, trying to rub the trapped boy's prostate with the tip of cock on each thrust, and delights in his little whimpers and breathy moans.

With his brother's lewd face in his mind's eye he ejaculates into a keening Timothy once again, his ass clamping down on the strange shaped, long plug Grayson pushed up inside him.


	2. Unboxing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I was in a pretty bad mood for a while and I couldn't finish it. Am not sure if it's up to par but I tried. Hope you still like it! :)

He is boneless when he finishes depositing his semen deep inside Timothy's bowels. He hopes Grayson wouldn't begrudge him a few moments to collect himself, but he is wrong. He is pulled back by strong arms, feeling a tiny pinch on his right buttock before he is being upended and laid down.

"Don't struggle," his brother chides him as Damian looks up at him and his Father, who looms above them both. "It's just a small tranq to make your limbs loose. We don't want to hurt you. We don't have a lot of wriggle room."

Damian is enveloped by a cold blanket of terror, weak-limbed an defenseless as he is for what is about to come. He feels his body go lax little by little, until his head falls limply to the side (the wrong side) and he cannot see what is going on. He can only guess what terrifying acts they will do to him.

***

Bruce watches as Dick straps his son into the padded, rolling mechanic seat compartment he built into the box. He can see terror in the boy's eyes, but he knows it is Dick who can reassure the teenager, not him.

And he does as he strokes one soft cheek, crooning to to the boy, "don't worry, Little D, there is nothing to fear. This is just more of what we've already been doing. Remember what we talked about? This is just a preparation for those situations where you have no choice but to go along with it. This is the perfect opportunity, because Tim can't pull back, so you'll have to learn and adapt!"

"But what if I choke?" the boy asks hesintantly.

Dick brings out the big guns when he drags out his most enthusiastic, earnest, puppy-dog expression. "Tim can't even move, so he won't trigger your gag reflex. All you have to do is relax your throat. We did this before."

The boy doesn't look entirely reassured, but doesn't dare to say no. Probably not after he saw what Tim's punishment was. _Good_. Bruce remains, looming over the boy, hardening his face even more so the boy would acquiesce without a fight. _Let Dick solve it._

"If you tap on the ground three times, we will pull you out at once!" Dick reassures him. "This is gonna be easy!"

Damian blinks and closes his eyes. Not like he can nod, drugged as he is.

Bruce watches as Dick removes the tubing from Tim's limp cock before he slides Damian's mechanic seat in, slowly feeding Tim's dick inside Damian's open mouth, adjusting the prone boy's seat, until it is propped up high enough that Damian's lips would be scratched by Tim's pubic hair, had Bruce not waxed it all off months ago. They enjoy the sight of Damian's mouth stretched tight around the bound boy's cock before Dick climbs out from the bottom of the Box and Bruce folds the glass compartment wall back down around the rolling seat.

"If you want to fuck Tim before I bring _him_ out, you should get to it," he nods at the Box.

Dick shakes his head and smiles. "Nah. I think I want into Jason tonight, if you're willing to share?"

Bruce isn't too eager to, but he thinks watching Jason get fucked while he fucks down Tim's throat wouldn't be terribly bad.

"Only if you fuck him well," he tells Dick before he turns to go back to Jason's cage.

***

"You are a fucking monster!" Jason screams at him as soon as he gets within earshot, punching against the glass, spittle spraying and making it blurry. "You're worse than anybody I met! How could you do this to them?! To me?! To that kid in the box, that's my Replacement, right? How could you? He is a _child_! _I_ was your child."

Bruce sighs. Manners. Jason _always_ lacked manners.

He pushes the button that wafts a light tranquilizer into the cage before he grabs the newly modified helmet to enter the cage.

He always carries a small taser that carries quite a punch, should Jason be playing possum, but he is glad he doesn't have to use it now, either. It'd put a sad, premature ending to their fun, after all. Even if neither Dick or him have any compunctions to fuck an unconscious Jason, he has been a lovely, new tool to punish Tim, and it would be a shame to give that up.

He fits the helmet on, fitting the first inhaler in and pushing a small puff of vial #13 in.

He goes for the restraints then. When he comes back he is happy to see Jason firming up nicely, squirming on the ground, not even thinking of getting up. Not until Bruce has chained his wrists and ankles, until his movements are very limited. Then he pulls up the young man and guides him out, grabbing only 2 more of his inhalers.

He is already eager to build that mask he was planning, just to be able to stare into Jason's eyes, to see as he _breaks_.

He thrusts Jason into Dick's eager arms, who is already crowding the young man up to the ass-end of the box, before he looks back at Bruce. "Wait, are we not gassing him anymore?"

"I made some modifications. How do you want him? Docile or feisty?"

Dick tilts his head to the side, hamming it up as he thinks before he grins. "Oh I want him feisty! Make him buck and take it out on Timmy. Damian was way too kind on him."

He really should have known. Like father, like son. "Best prepare him then. I'm only administering _that_ mixture if he is already in position."

He watches avidly as Jason is prepared quickly and efficiently. Dick's fingers are a blur as he fucks and scissors into Jason's willing hole, and Jason pushes back onto the thrusts, erection swaying and bobbing eagerly, before he is pulled to the end of the box. He walks closer then to see as Dick slicks Jason's cock up before attempting to feed it into the box, up Tim's waiting hole.

It hasn't gotten easier since yesterday, probably because of Ivy's salve. Bruce thinks one day he might experiment with it and see if it can "cure" Tim's hole back to its original tightness... It might be fun to fuck him open again after that, to see how long it takes before Bruce and Jason can enter him again.

He waits patiently for Dick to manage to finally pop the head of Jason's fat cock into Tim, to mount Jason in turn, and then he fits the inhaler into the slot and presses down, twice. Might as well make sure Jason keeps at it.

Dick whoops as Jason comes to life, corded muscles straining as his hands grab the sides of the Box, chains rattling as he thrusts into Tim without a care. They both hear Tim's wail from the depths of the box, as it goes on and on and echoes up the cave. It doesn't stop entirely as Dick wraps his arms around Jason and begins fucking him while Jason fucks and gets fucked in turn, rhythm fast and hard.

Bruce gives Tim until he leisurely opens his pants and pulls his dick out before he feeds it into his mouth hole to stop screaming. He doesn't, but the vibrations feel good against his erection. He presses up against the wall and leans over the top, watching idly as his three sons fuck each other. They are even in chronological order, he notes with an amused curl of his lips.

With his forth nursing on his third, he amends as he looks at Damian's legs poking out of the bottom of the box, his pants open and his cock straining.

He starts nudging his cock against Tim's tongue, just a little back and forth into the boy as he feels himself nearing his first orgasm. Tim has quieted down some. Perhaps he doesn't have enough air to scream with Bruce's dick taking all the space, or perhaps he has associated nursing on Bruce's cock with quiet time under the desk and it calmed him down, who knows. Perhaps Bruce will ask him later.

For now he comes down the boy's throat as he watches Jason rutting into Tim's other end, the box shaking with it.

It's less nice, when his oversensitive erection is fucked on Tim because even the best restraints can't hold out against a horny Jason, but eventually it passes uncomfortable and gets back around to comfortable. He doesn't even have to move for friction, so he doesn't. He enjoys the sight of Jason's bulging muscles, of Dick biting his own marks into Jason's neck and shoulders and even catches sight of Damian's legs as they twitch and kick out, as his hands wave about (but not hitting the ground or the bedding thrice), which must mean Tim is coming down his throat.

Bruce is oddly proud that he couldn't feel it, that Tim's throat didn't even tighten down, thinks maybe there is something to test later. Maybe they could try and see if they could take Tim out, make him come whenever and wherever without people noticing. The boy would surely hate it, would be so ashamed Bruce would eat it up with a spoon.

And Dick would make sure there was a huge crowd around them watching. (Not Tim, for Dick loved all the attention and would never fully give it up, but he would certainly make Tim join him in the spotlight, let others see Tim and watch while Tim was coming... maybe under a desk. They could Tim out for coffee.)

He mulls the idea over and shelves it for later, after Tim has been taught his lesson (and finally accepts his place), and enjoys as Jason stops to pump his come inside Tim's thoroughly used hole. Dick has already stopped, he notices. His oldest is still plastered to Jason, but isn't fucking him, just adding to the bite and kiss marks on his flushed skin.

Bruce wishes he could show Jason how much they both love him, what a beautiful map of pure love his skin has become.

Perhaps later.

For now he begins fucking his erection down Tim's throat, watching as Dick plays with Jason's nipples, who is plastered against the glass panel by Dick's body and can't jerk away (but is trying).

"Poor baby's probably sensitive!" Dick stage whispers, even though there is only Bruce who can hear.

"We can try piercing it later, when he won't use it to try and bust out of here," he suggests, coming down Tim's throat at the thought of Jason kneeling, with a golden chain connecting his pink pierced nipples, mouth stretched around Bruce's throat as he gazes up at his father.

This time his oversensitive cock is resting in Tim's unmoving body and gets a chance to rest before Jason starts pumping his hips into Tim and back on Dick's cock. It's nice. It's almost languid as he lets Jason's movements into Tim pump his cock, smirks as Damian's jerk signals Tim's newest orgasm. Marvels that he couldn't feel anything, again.

He wonders how many times Tim could come, maybe give the boy some boosters so he could entertain Damian for longer.

Perhaps next time. He has something else in store for Tim next, after he got a good night's rest. (For he will need it.)

He watches as his boys come again, first Jason, then Dick, thinking up ways to keep Tim entertained and make sure he wouldn't feel lonely again. He comes down Tim's throat for the first time and knows he definitely needs a break.

He uses the baby bottle to drizzle some vitamin water down Tim's throat before he does his pants up and helps Dick sit Jason down on a chair (with some towels, because Dick's come is oozing out of his well-used ass. He is docile, having been dozed with the tranq, and Bruce is wondering whether it is cage time for him again yet.

"Say Bruce... do you still have the fuck machine?" Dick asks as he stares at the Box.

Bruce loves it when their thoughts align.

"I have several."

He finds one of them and sets it up, affixing a nice sized dildo to its end, something longer and as wide as Jason. He has a few that Tim would balk at (not that he gets to see this one), but the depth-training tentacle dildo that he really wants to use on Tim will have to wait. That one is not for hour long sessions, for Tim has at least one more hour of punishment waiting for him before he is to be released.

He slides and fixes the previous night's dildo into Tim's mouth as a pacifier before he walks around and inserts the other one inside Tim's ass and presses the remove that starts up the machine.

And then he walks around and sits between Jason and Dick, enjoying the view as the dildo fucks into Tim's sloppy, glistening hole.

***

They end up hosing Jason down before taking him back into his glass cage, for both Dick and Bruce are wrung out. They let Tim enjoy the fuck machine, only taking the dildo out to hear his broken groans and moans while they take care of the business of cleaning up the clutter. It's music to their ears, as well as an indicator that Tim has not fainted yet.

Bruce speeds the machine up to its fastest setting for a good ten minutes before he turns it off and takes it out of the boy, the scream speaking for itself. He hopes the boy has learnt his lesson. But if not... tomorrow would be all the more painful for him (and for Jason).

He puts the machine away (placing the toys into the cleaner first for a thorough cycle before he opens the box to lift a completely limp and utterly filthy Tim out.

***

The box is dark and humid, but it's not bad. Not as bad as it would be if he were Drake. Damian swallows around the member in his throat and breathes out evenly. He knows it is just pittance, and that Grayson is right: it is nothing new, and there is little enough chance that Drake can move a millimeter down his throat, but not being visible to his brother and Father in case he needs help still grates on him.

He thought they would be kinder.

He thinks about poor Timothy strapped into the Box and shivers.

He thought they would be _gentler_.

He feels Timothy come and he swallows around his member, drinking it down as fast as he can, shivering when some still dribbles out and he feels it sliding down his cheek.

He would have to be better next time.

The box begins to shake and sway. Damian is unsure whether this was an intended feature or someone is putting that much pressure against it... thinks what it might to to poor Timothy's insides and shivers in revulsion at his Father's teaching methods for... perhaps the first time. He has to admit this is not lining up with what his Mother told him. Perhaps his mother was mistaken, perhaps this was another test on her part, in a line of unending tests.

He is not sure yet what to think, but resolves to withhold judgement for now.

He lets himself be lulled into a trance-like state. When Timothy comes down his throat, he swallows it. When the Box rocks, he sways with it. He lets things happen. He survives.

When light breaks into his world and Timothy is pulled up and out of his mouth he sighs in relief.

Grayson pulls him out and cradles him in his arms, praising Damian for how good he was, how wonderful he performed. Normally, he would preen, he would soak up the praise, for praise from Grayson is worth its weight in gold, but Damian can't focus on the man. His eyes are drawn and fixed on Timothy's limp form, his open, red hole with semen dribbling out indecently. His Father holds him in clear view of Damian, and Damian cannot look away. He _can't_.

He barely registers when Grayson quiets and begins undressing him. He steps out of his pants and briefs, lets himself be guided after his Father and the almost catatonic Drake as they are herded into the showers. He watches, still transfixed as his father removes the shower head and pushes the shower hose up Timothy's hole, far, far up with water guzzling out. He is hard, terribly, horribly hard and feels Grayson grab his penis and begin stimulating it as he sees Drake's stomach begin to bulge.

"Do you like it, Dami?" Dick whispers into his ear and he jerks in surprise, at being caught out.

He looks back at Grayson then, at his grin. It makes Damian terribly uncomfortable and he has to look away then, back at Drake, whose stomach is plumping up, his Father holding him up by his two thin wrists clasped in his huge hand while the other holds the hose firmly up in Timothy's anus, so the squirming boy cannot expel it.

He opens his mouth but cannot say anything, just moan as he feels the plug that has been up inside him since Grayson trapped his spend in him.

"Do you want to know how it feels like?" Grayson asks him, while he is still pumping his hands on Damian's cock and he can't. He can't speak, can't think as he watches Timothy squirm and whimper as his stomach is filled to overflowing, for water has broken loose and is dribbling out next to the hose.

"Spread your legs a little, baby bat," Grayson instructs and he does without thinking, watching as his Father is still filling Timothy without mercy.

Damian whimpers as he is breached then with what feels like the unforgiving end of a shower hose, and he can feel warm liquid spraying into his insides while Grayson rubs his cock, pumps it mercilessly while Damian watches Timothy's round stomach and glassy eyes, while he is being filled himself, stomach protesting while the rest of his body sings in pleasure.

He comes while he watches his Father caressing Timothy's distended belly while the boy sobs and squirms and whimpers, still gagged and unable to protest or beg. He clenches down against the hose and the water inside him and he sobs and sobs, until Grayson pulls it out and he is able to empty his bowels.

He is soaped and washed then with gentle hands, gets to wash as Timothy is finally allowed to empty out too, and then his Father soaps and cleans the poor boy, too. He is already dry when Timothy is deemed clean, having had to endure a thorough cleaning of his privates, and nipples for some reason, trying to squirm away unhappily.

Damian watches mutely as the boy is picked up and taken without a word, away to a... hidden part of the cave.

"Timmy is still in the doghouse," Grayson tells him as he redresses Damian.

"The _doghouse_?" he asks, for he hopes it is not a real doghouse. Surely his Father wouldn't do _that_?

"It means he is still not forgiven. But Bruce will forgive him, eventually. Until then we get to have fun with Tim."

Damian bites his tongue. Grayson still loves him, he reminds himself, and he doesn't want to end up in a box like that just because he felt the need to mention it didn't feel like fun in there for poor Timothy. No. He would have to be doubly careful until he knows what his Mother got him into.

"Will we go home now?" he asks Grayson instead.

"Sure, baby bat," Grayson tells him, rubs his hair and then he is taken by the hand and led out like a _toddler_. Damian is seething, but doesn't dare protest.

His Father is nowhere to be seen, and he is a little bit glad for that, even if it feels a little... impolite of him not to see them off.

He gets behind Grayson on the bike and holds on tight as they leave the cave. The cool Gotham air does little to clean his head, and he sends a prayer up that Timothy will see the end of his punishment soon. Very soon, for it feels wrong that _Damian_ should be his only relative who feels pity and kindness towards that poor, unfortunate boy.

**Author's Note:**

> No, Damian calling Tim Timothy instead of Drake is not a mistake, it was intentionally written so.


End file.
